sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue
| soft_opened3 = | opened3 = | closed3 = | previousattraction3 = An American Tail Theatre | replacement3 = Fast & Furious: Supercharged | location2 = Universal Studios Hollywood | section2 = Upper Lot | cost2 = | soft_opened2 = | opened2 = | closed2 = | previousattraction2 = The Adventures of Conan: A Sword and Sorcery Spectacular | replacement2 = Spider-Man Rocks | location = Universal Studios Japan | section = Hollywood | cost = | soft_opened = | status = Operating | opened = | closed = | previousattraction = | replacement = | designer = | manufacturer = | type = Live Stage Show | theme = Beetlejuice, Universal Monsters | duration = 22:00 | restriction_in = | virtual_queue_name = Universal Express | virtual_queue_image = Universal Express availability.svg | virtual_queue_status= available | single_rider = | custom_label_1 = Host | custom_value_1 = Beetlejuice | accessible = | transfer_accessible = | assistive_listening = | cc = | status3 = Closed | status2 = Closed }} Beetlejuice's Graveyard Mash-Up (formerly known as Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue) or Beetlejuice's Rockin' Graveyard Revue or Universal Monsters Live Rock and Roll Show is a live stage show based on the film of the same name and Universal's Classic Monsters. It is located at Universal Studios Japan and formerly at Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Florida. The venue at the Hollywood park was removed in 1999, and replaced by Spider-Man Rocks.The Rough Guide to Florida Stephen Keeling, Sarah Hull, Rebecca Strauss - 20150241238064 - "... Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue features hightempo renditions of catchy tunes and risqué humour; " On August 25, 2015, Universal announced that the show at Universal Studios Florida would be "closing later this year" to make way for Fast & Furious: Supercharged. Loyal fans of the show have launched campaigns online and via social media to prevent its closure. In the first 48 hours, over 750 signatures were collected for an online petition. The show ultimately closed on January 5, 2016. History The attraction opened at both Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood in 1992. The Florida venue replaced An American Tail Theatre which was opened at the park in 1991, and the Hollywood venue replaced The Adventures of Conan: A Sword and Sorcery Spectacular, which opened in the Castle Theater in 1983. It was once located in a small outdoor theater (where Super Silly Fun Land is currently occupied) before moving indoors in 1995. The venue at Universal Studios Florida was refurbished in 1994, to include the addition of a canopy to block the sun. Since 2002, the show itself has undergone a number of revamps, when more modern songs and costumes were added. In addition, The Phantom of the Opera was replaced by Hip and Hop, Beetlejuice's Translyvanian cheerleaders. In 2006, Universal revamped the show with a new opening, different songs (with the exception of I Will Survive and It's Raining Men), and slightly more adult themes, which earned it a PG-13 rating. In late January 2014, Universal closed the show for another revamp, which opened to park-going audiences February 8, 2014, under the name, Beetlejuice's Graveyard Mash-Up. This version has a new opening and new songs. In addition, Hip and Hop are replaced by four silent ghosts, Phantasia, the Phantom of the Opera's daughter, and Cleopatra. Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue was closed in Universal Studios Hollywood in 1999, replaced by Spider-Man Rocks, and in Universal Studios Florida on January 5, 2016, set to be replaced by Fast & Furious: Supercharged in 2018. The show in Japan remains operating today, as Universal Monsters Live Rock and Roll Show. Halloween Horror Nights The stage for Beetlejuice at Universal Studios Florida has been used to house shows at the park's Halloween Horror Nights. It has been used to make the following shows thus far. *'The Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute' (HHN Carnival of Carnage, Reflections of Fear & Ripped from the Silver Screen) *'Brian Brushwood: Menace and Malice' (HHN Twenty Years of Fear) *'20 Penny Circus:' (HHN 22) Summary Original Version The show begins once everyone is seated. A mummified Beetlejuice opens up his coffin on the stage to tell the guests that he is "wrapped up", so he wants the guests to say his name three times. He closes the lid, and then fireworks burst from the top of it and Beetlejuice, in his striped suit, emerges from it. He goes on to mingle with guests and tell them what he has in store for them. Beetlejuice (here referred to as "BJ") looks for a park guest to join the show, and the Universal Monsters, The Phantom of the Opera, Dracula, Frankenstein's monster, Wolfman and Bride of Frankenstein, then appear out of doors and corridors from the stage, and BJ directs guests to say his name three times, and the Universal Monsters are transformed into rock stars. The show continues through various other songs and dances with each monster singing their own song. At the end of the show, BJ has park guests cheer for all of the monsters, especially himself. Version 2.0 The show begins once everyone is seated. The Mummy opens up his coffin on the stage and dances. He closes the lid, fireworks burst from the top, and Beetlejuice emerges from it. BJ goes on to mingle with guests and tell them what he has in store for them. The Universal Monsters, Dracula, The Frankenstein Monster, Wolfman and Bride of Frankenstein, then appear out of doors and corridors from the stage to sing. BJ then directs guests to say his name three times, and he transforms the Universal Monsters into rock stars. After the first musical segment, BJ introduces his "fab on the slab" "back-up babes," Hip and Hop. The show continues as each Monster sings his/her own song, with Hip and Hop providing vocal/dance back-up. At the end of the show, each character takes a bow and the audience applauds. Version 3.0 The show begins once everyone is seated. The Mummy opens up his coffin on the stage to tell the guests their safety precautions. He closes the lid, and then fireworks burst from the top of it and Beetlejuice emerges from it. He goes on to mingle with guests and tell them what he has in store for them, including Paris Hilton live on stage, to which Igor is heard from backstage telling him that she is "unavailable". Beetlejuice (here referred to as "BJ") looks for a park guest to take her place, and the Universal Monsters, Dracula, The Frankenstein Monster, Wolfman and Bride of Frankenstein, then appear out of doors and corridors from the stage, and BJ directs guests to say his name three times, and the Universal Monsters are transformed into rock stars. After the first musical segment, BJ introduces Translyvania's resident Ghoul Girl Cheerleaders, Hip and Hop. The show continues as each Monster sings his/her own song, with Hip and Hop providing vocal/dance back-up. At the end of the show, each character takes a bow and the audience applauds. Version 4.0 The show begins once everyone is seated. Igor tells the guests about the show. Beetlejuice comes out and sees the guests and tells them that he is not ready yet. He then interacts with the guests. Once he comes back to the backstage, four ghosts arrive and dance, then the Universal Monsters: Dracula, The Frankenstein Monster, Wolfman and Bride of Frankenstein, appear out of doors and corridors from the stage to sing and dance. Beetlejuice's disembodied voice directs guests to say his name three times, then he arrives on stage. After the first musical segment, Beetlejuice introduces The Phantom of the Opera's daughter Phantasia, and the Egyptian queen, Cleopatra. The show continues as each Monster sings his/her own song, with Phantasia and Cleopatra providing vocal/dance back-up. At the end of the show, Beetlejuice asks his guests to say his name three times and once they do he disappears. The other monsters leave the way they came on as the audience applauds. Set list Original version: 1992–2002 (Florida) and 1991–1995 (Hollywood) BJ's Entrance Music: Main Titles from Beetlejuice by Danny Elfman *1. Wild Things - All *2. Wolfman's Rap/Thank You Falettin' Me Be Mice Elf Agin - Wolfman and Company *3. Great Balls of Fire - Phantom of the Opera *4. You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman - Bride of Frankenstein *5. Hot Blooded - Frankenstein's Monster *6. In The Midnight Hour - Dracula *7. Mashup: (You Make Me Feel Like A) Natural Woman/Hot Blooded/In The Midnight Hour - Bride of Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Monster/Dracula *8. When A Man Loves a Woman - Frankenstein's Monster *9. Higher and Higher - Frankenstein's Monster/Bride of Frankenstein/All *10. Day-O (Banana Boat Song)/Jump In The Line - All Version 2.0: 1995–1999 (Hollywood), 2002–2006 (Florida) and 2001–Present (Japan) BJ's Entrance Music: "We Will Rock You" by Queen *1. Rockin' the Paradise/Rock N Roll All Nite - All (all three parks) *2. I Wanna Rock/One Wild Night - Wolfman and Company (Florida, Japan); Knock On Wood/Do You Love Me?- Wolfman and company (Hollywood) *3. I Will Survive—Bride of Frankenstein (with Frank's Monster, Drac, and Wolfman) (all three parks) *4. YMCA - BJ (Florida, Japan); Great Balls of Fire- Phantom of the Opera and company (Hollywood) *5. Hot Stuff - Hip and Hop (Florida, Japan); Addicted to Love/Hot Blooded/In The Midnight Hour- Dracula, Bride of Frankenstein, Frankenstein's Monster and company (Hollywood) *6. It's Raining Men - All (Florida, Japan) *7. Smooth - Frankenstein's Monster (Florida, Japan); When a Man Loves a Woman- Frankenstein's Monster (Hollywood) *8. Livin' La Vida Loca - Dracula (Florida, Japan); Higher- all (Hollywood) *9. Finale (Rock N Roll All Nite) - All (all three parks) "Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" was reinstated to the Hollywood version during the final day of showing. Version 3.0: 2006–2014 (Florida) BJ's Entrance Music: Main Titles from Beetlejuice by Danny Elfman *1. Let's Get it Started - All *2. Hey Mickey/Superfreak - Hip and Hop *3. Jump! - Wolfman *4. I Will Survive - Bride of Frankenstein *5. Dancing in the Dark - Frankenstein's Monster *6. Frankie's Girl - Dracula *7. You Give Love a Bad Name - All *8. Hey Ya - Hip and Hop *9. It's Raining Men/''Holding Out for a Hero'' - Hip and Hop, Bride of Frankenstein. *10. You Shook Me All Night Long - All *11. Finale (You Shook Me All Night Long) - All Version 4.0: 2014–2016 (Florida) *1. Let's Go Crazy - All *2. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) - Phantasia :Preceded by a snippet of Jump in the Line *3. Walk Like An Egyptian/Cleo's Rap - Cleopatra *4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cleopatra, Phantasia, Bride of Frankenstein :Contains an interpolation of Atomic Dog *5. Doctor Feelgood/Welcome to the Jungle Mashup - Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, and the Girls *6. Feed My Frankenstein - Frankenstein's Monster and the Company *7. BJ's Random Possession Mix (The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly/The Fox/Thriller/Uptown Funk/Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)) - Company *8. What I Like About You/You Really Got Me Mashup - Company *9. Smooth Criminal/Sweet Dreams Mashup - Phantasia and Dracula *10. Ballroom Blitz/Let's Go Crazy Mashup - Company For the final shows on the final day, instead of concluding the possession mix with Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), it was concluded with Day O (Banana Boat Song). In addition rather than using the Misfits' cover of Monster Mash, the exit theme was "Bye, Bye, Bye" by N'Sync which is a likely reference to Joey Fatone who performed as the Wolfman in the 90's See also *''Beetlejuice'' *Universal Monsters *Universal Horror References External links *Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue at Universal Orlando Resort Category:Amusement rides introduced in 1992 Category:Amusement rides that closed in 1999 Category:Amusement rides that closed in 2016 Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal Parks & Resorts attractions by name Category:Licensed-properties at Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Amusement rides based on film franchises Category:Former Universal Studios Hollywood attractions